Although applicable in principal to any portable RF receiver module, the present invention and its underlying technical background will be hereinafter described in combination with a portable RF receiver for a directional antenna.
Directional antennae are formed in particular as portable devices which can be coupled to a suitable portable or stationary receiver. Those radio frequency (RF) receivers are configured to translate a received passive RF signal into a voltage signal. Chinese patent application CN 106053962 discloses such a RF receiver module for an antenna based on a radio wave environment testing. The RF receiver module comprises several channels comprising several low noise amplifiers that are configured to amplifying different noise signals differently. The RF receiver module further comprises a single high pass filter that is configured to filter out low-frequency interferences of the sensed noise signal.